mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Triangle Heart
, abbreviated as ''Toraha, is a series of H games and OVAs that is most noted for its spinoff series, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. The name comes from the fact that each cast focuses on a "triangle" of one boy and two girls, though there are many other heroines. The Triangle Heart ～sweet songs forever～ OVA, based on the game Triangle Heart 3, focuses on a boy named Kyōya Takamachi who, with his cousin-turned-sister, vows to protect a childhood friend from a mysterious terrorist organization. There have also been two fanbox games, Love Love Toy Box, based on Triangle Heart 2, and Lyrical Toy Box, based on Triangle Heart 3. The 3 games were later republished into a single DVD title in 2002-6-14. 3 comics were made for the series. Triangle Heart 3 ~Sweet Songs Forever~ were published by KSS (4 volumes) and SOFTBANK Publishing Inc. (1 volume). Sweet Songs Forever 4 koma KINGS was published by Studio DNA. Plot OVA Triangle Heart 3 ～sweet songs forever～ Years ago, professional bodyguard Shirō Fuwa and his client Albert Crystela were killed by a terrorist organization that bears the symbol of a clover leaf. Albert's daughter Fiasse blamed herself, but then grew closer to the Fuwa (now Takamachi) children, Kyōya and Miyuki, and decided to use her gift of singing to help the world. But now that they have grown up, Fiasse herself is being targeted by the same organization. Kyōya and Miyuki, swearing to protect Fiasse, become professional bodyguards like their fathers. Characters Triangle Heart Main Character * The hero of this game, Shinichirō is short, bland and very inept at dealing with women. However, what he lacks in tact, he makes up for with a sincere desire to help the people around him. He is a beginner in the art of karate and proud of his cooking skills. Major Heroines * This young girl has a vast talent for martial arts, but does not put it to use. She is normally very naive, but when she speaks one-on-one with Shinichirō, he can tell that she actually has a sharp mind. She is shown to be inept at domestic activities such as cleaning. * Kotori lives with Shinichirō as a childhood friend. She is very small and is often mistaken for a student in elementary school, which offends her to the point of a complex. She taught Shinichirō how to cook. She is very shy, and a good friend of Sakura. Like the later character Fiasse Crystela, Kotori is a talented singer. * A classmate of Shinichirō, and a tomboy who dresses in the boys' uniform. She treats Shinichirō as a buddy and considers herself "one of the guys", but she has a deep and caring soul which others consider feminine. Izumi trains especially for patience, and lives alone. * Shinichirō's junior, Sakura is half-German, half-Japanese. She is very sickly and spends a lot of time in the nurse's ward. Despite this, she is seen as "cool" and is the most popular girl in school. In Triangle Heart 3, she is Shinobu's aunt and the creator of Noel. * Hitomi, Yuiko's senior, is the captain of a national-level self-defence team. Kind, wise, beautiful and strong, she has many fans. However, she has a deep and secret anger against an old boyfriend that was unfaithful to her. She has one older sister. Family and Friends * Before she was an assassin in Triangle Heart 3, Yung-fa was just a normal Chinese exchange student. She appears during the second half of the game. * Nanase is a mysterious glowing girl that appears mysteriously in the school. She wears a black uniform rather than the one that the students use. * Nanaka is Yuiko's junior, a bright and energetic girl. * He is Shinichirō's classmate, and the only other male character, filling a role much like Jun Kitagawa of Kanon. Triangle Heart 2 Main Character * Major Heroines * Family and Friends * Triangle Heart 3 & Triangle Heart 3 OVA Main Characters * (Voice: Hikaru Midorikawa) A kind and butiful person, Kyōya is the hero of the story. He has inherited the Mikami-ryuu and Fuwa-ryuu sword styles and is teaching his sister Miyuki. Kyōya is dedicated to his sword and is quick to prove wrong anyone that doubts an "outdated" weapon. * (Voice: Satomi Kodama) Miyuki does not really feel any passion for sword fighting, but does it because she wants to honour Shirō and protect Fiasse. Her father and extended family were killed by the clover-leaf terrorist organization, so she was adopted by Shirō while her biological mother sought revenge. * (Voice: Minami Nagasaki, singing voice: Kotoko) Fiasse is a world-renowned singer and heiress, and the childhood friend and older sister figure of Kyōya and Miyuki. For unknown reasons, most likely relating to her inheritance, her family has been targeted by terrorists. Her late father, Albert, was a senator. She comes from England, but lives in Uminari City during the game and returns to Crystela Song School in the OVAs. * (Voice: Chiemi Ishimatsu) A character from the OVAs, Ellis is Fiasse's real (read: paid) bodyguard, and jealous of Kyōya and Miyuki. However, her reluctance to see them in her post is more than just a fear of being replaced. They are part of her past, a past which she would like to deny... * (voice: Yuki Iwata) The "main heroine" in the dating sim sense, i.e. Kyōya's canonical girlfriend. Shinobu is almost as rich as Fiasse, but her mysterious parents were disliked by the rest of the family, and after their death, she was left alone. However, a kindly aunt (the grown-up Sakura Kidō) made her a guardian in Noel. Shinobu knows Kyōya from school and works at his family's cafe, Midori-ya. She also appears to have an interest in mechanics. Major Heroines * Akira is a friend of the Takamachi family, who got a scholarship in Uminari City and so moved into the Midori-ya. She sees Kyōya as her "teacher" of sorts, as Akira is a martial artist. A good cook, and one of the two "combat waitresses"- her best friend and rival is Ren, whom she calls "turtle" because of her green hair and love of turtles. * The other "combat waitress", the best friend of Akira and also her rival in martial arts. Ren, as she likes to be called, also lives with the Takamachi family so that she can continue to go to school, because her grandfather, whom she had been living with, returned to China. She practices bōjutsu. Like Akira, she is a good cook. She calls Akira "monkey". * Kuon is Nami's pet fox, who has an affinity for Nanoha as well. However, she is actually a kitsune and transforms into a foxgirl. Kuon has lived for centuries and once flew into a rage after her human lover was killed. She was cursed to live forever, but was sealed into the form of a helpless young fox until the Kanzaki family could become powerful enough to either save or destroy her. Kuon eventually learns to love humans again. * (voice: Yura Hinata) Nami is a kindly miko and Miyuki's best friend from class. Kuon is her pet, whom she wishes to protect despite her origins. * Noel is Shinobu's robotic maid, built by her aunt Sakura to be her constant companion. * Filith is a young doctor that worries about Kyōya's battle injuries. In the original game, she was a minor character, but was popular enough to be promoted to heroine in the game in Lyrical Toy Box. Family and Friends * The deceased father of Kyōya and, by adoption, Miyuki. He continued on the family tradition of bodyguarding. He was killed by a bomb, and wished to protect everyone, not just his client. * Shirō's second wife, she was pregnant with Nanoha when he died. She now owns the cafe, after retiring from her job as a top chef. * (Voice: Minami Hokuto) Nanoha is the youngest Takamachi, and has no need for swords, as she, around twelve years old, is almost completely removed from the conflict. She is a cheerful girl who makes friends with even those that hate humanity. She is the protagonist in the spinoff Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. * Known as Alisa Bannings in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Alisa is a bitter young girl around Nanoha's age. She holds a grudge against all people, but somehow befriends Nanoha after Kuon has turned good. Alisa is actually a wandering spirit seeking rest after she was kidnapped and brutally murdered. In the Lyrical Toy Box game, even though she has passed to the spirit realm, her influence is felt everywhere. Nanoha meets Lindy at Alisa's grave. * Fiasse's mother, Tiore is the aging director of the famed Crystela Song School. She is in a wheelchair. Tiore trusts the Takamachi children infinitely. In the OVAs, she has died and left Fiasse with an inheritance that she can claim only once she reaches a certain age or marries. *'Irene Noa' (Voice: Haruka Nagami) Fiasse's advisor and a member of the faculty of Crystela Song School. Clover Organization * (Voice: Mari Tomokawa) See Characters in Triangle Heart. Yung-fa, in this game, is a Chinese assassin. Once she fell in love, she left the organization and is now being hunted by it. * The Slicer is a masochistic assassin under the employ of The Fan. He laughs whenever he gets hit and challenges his opponents to fight harder. * She and her five clones attack the Tsukimura mansion. * An old pervert with an obsession over Fiasse Christella. He is responsible for the death of Albert and Shirō. * (Voice: Mitsuki Saiga) Misato is actually Miyuki's biological mother, who infiltrated the organization and worked her way up to learn the leader's name. She was about to with a certain mission- killing Fiasse Crystela- but was stopped by her own children. She then left and became the leader of Hong Kong Defence Group. In the OVA, Misato is the commanding officer of the Hong Kong Intelligence Defence Squad's 4th Division, and plans to recruit Kyōya and Miyuki into her team. References External links *SPACE PROJECT Inc. Janis Triangle Heart: 1, 2, 3, 3 Lyrical omocha box, Love love omocha box, 1.2.3 DVD EDITION *ivory Triangle Heart: 1.2.3 DVD EDITION * Category:Anime of 2000 Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Anime OVAs it:Triangle Heart ja:とらいあんぐるハートシリーズ